Esto es vida?
by ralips
Summary: este es mi primer fic.Darme todas vuestras opiniones asi ire mejorando Gaciasss
1. Chapter 1

_Era un día normal y corriente para la detective. Eran las 7:00 de la mañana y se acababa de levantar, fue a ponerse su desayuno de todas las mañanas; un café y dos tostadas con mantequilla y azúcar, al acabar se fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a hacer sus necesidades, cuando termino se metió en la ducha. Mientras se duchaba pensaba como era su vida: desde que decidió hacerse poli por el asesinato de su madre no tenía tiempo para nada, se pasaba todos sus ratos libres buscando a su asesino; todos los días hacia lo mismo, se levantaba a las 7:00 d la mañana desayunaba se iba al baño a hacer lo que tuviese que hacer, se duchaba, se vestía, se maquillaba, se peinaba, iba a perseguir a un asesino, volvía a casa sobre la 22:00, pedía comida tailandesa, se relajaba leyendo un libro mientras se daba un baño y luego se iba a dormir. Estaba harta de esa rutina. Necesitaba cambiar de estilo de vida, YA. Cuando termino de darse esa pensativa ducha, se dirigió a su armario en busca de algo que ponerse, decidió ponerse unos vaqueros que le estilizaban mucho las piernas y una camisa blanca que tanto le gustaba, al terminar de vestirse, recibió un mensaje de Ryan, había un asesinato en el Bronx. Cuando termino de arreglarse cogió las llaves de su coche y condujo hasta el lugar del crimen, cuando llego aparco su coche como pudo y se dirigió hacia los chicos y Lanie._

_-¿Qué tenemos aquí?_

_-Thomas Chield, 42 años, vivía en Staten Island con su mujer y sus 3 hijos_

_-¿Causa de la muerte?_

_-Tiene 3 disparos, 2 en el pecho y uno en la cabeza, diría que el que lo mato fue el de la cabeza, pero sabré más cuando me lo lleve a la morgue_

_-Vale. Si encuentras algo llámame._

_Al terminar de hablar con Lanie se acercaron Ryan y Espo._

_-Los vecinos no oyeron nada_

_-Eso nos dice que el asesino uso silenciador…_

_-Espo, ves al banco de la esquina y diles que necesitamos revisar las cintas de la cámara del cajero._

_-Okey_

_-Ryan, contacta con su familia y diles que vengan a la comisaria_

_-Estoy en ello_

_La detective se fue en su coche a la comisaria, donde esperaría a la familia de la víctima para hacerles unas preguntas._

_Al cabo de 1 hora apareció una mujer con el pelo castaño oscuro y con los ojos verdes, media aproximadamente 1'70 y tendría unos 35, con ella iban 3 niños; una chica de unos 14 años con el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones que parecía destrozada, y unos niños de unos 9 años, eran idénticos a pesar del sexo, tenían el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes, los cuales estaban rojos por haber llorado._

_Entramos en la salita y les empecé a hacer unas preguntas_

_-Señora Chield, ¿noto algo extraño últimamente en su marido?_

_-No todo iba como siempre, ¿éramos muy felices quien le hizo eso inspectora?-dijo sollozando_

_-Eso estamos intentando averiguar._

_-¿A que se dedicaba su marido?_

_-Era agente inmobiliario_

_-¿Alguna vez pensó que su marido pudiera tener una aventura?_

_-no, eso jamás, nos queríamos mucho, éramos una familia perfecta_

_-Eso es mentira mama, ¡nunca os hablabais y cuando hablabais era para discutir sobre esa furcia con la que se acostaba!_

_-Entonces su marido tenía una aventura, ¿Sabe su nombre?_

_-Sí, se llama Litzzy Jones su compañera de trabajo_

_-Creo que esto es todo por ahora, les llamaremos si encontramos algo._

_-Gracias, y encuentren pronto al hijo puta que mato a mi marido_

_Cuando termine de hablar con la familia, fui a prepararme uno de esos cafés que sabían a pipi de mono, y en ese momento entro Espo._

_-Hey Beckett, ya nos han llegado las cintas del cajero, ¿vienes?_

_-claro_

_Con mi taza de café en la mano me dirigí a la sala donde estaban Ryan, Espo y Tory esperándome para ver la cinta._

_-Hay justo en ese momento, ¿lo habéis visto?_

_-¿El qué?_

_-Mirar la hora, 5minutos antes de que asesinaran a Thomas._

_-¿Crees que es nuestro asesino?_

_-No lo creo, lo sé.-dije yo muy segura_

_-Pasar la cara por reconocimiento facial, cuando tengáis un nombre me avisáis._

_Mientras que ellos identificaban al tío del escenario del crimen, yo baje a la morgue a hablar con Lanie._

_-Hey, no te esperaba por aquí ¿te ha pasado algo?_

_-Mejor di, que no me ha pasado._

_-¿Qué te pasa chica?_

_-Que mi vida es un desastre no sé lo que hago, no sé a dónde voy… ¡Lanie no salgo con nadie desde hace 3años!_

_-Tranquila eso lo soluciono yo en una noche._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-Cuando terminemos el caso, tú y yo nos iremos de fiesta y no rechistes, te llevare tanto si quieres como si no._

_-Muy bien, pero una pregunta ¿a dónde iremos?_

_-¿Qué te parece al Old Hunt?, me han dicho que está muy bien y que se liga mucho-me dijo ella levantando las cejas_

_-Vale, va. Pero como siempre pasas por mi casa para ayudarme con que ponerme._

_-Hecho_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando termine de hablar con Lanie, volví a la comisaria donde me esperaban Ryan y Espo con más pistas.

-¿Habéis identificado al tipo de la escena del crimen?

-Sí, se llama Jonh Mc-Carlinton, 33 años, vive a dos manzanas de donde apareció el cuerpo.

- ¿Alguna conexión con la víctima?

-Sí, parece ser que era el novio de la amante de la víctima y cuando se entero de que le estaba poniendo los cuernos no le hizo mucha gracia. Los vecinos dicen que tuvieron que llamar a la policía por el escándalo que estaban montando.

-¿Antecedentes?

-Sí, cumplió condena en Sing Sing hace 8 años por ser complice de un asesinato, también tiene otros delitos como agresión, robo, escandalo publico…

- Traermelo

Mientras que los chicos iban a por Mc-Carlinton, yo me fui a comprarme un café a la cafetería de la esquina, porque la cafetera de la comisaria hacia un café asqueroso. Al mismo tiempo que me bebía el café, preparaba el interrogatorio.

··············· ··············· ················ ················

-Dime Jonh, ¿Dónde estabas el jueves de1:15-2:50 a.m?

-En el bar, con unos amigos.

-¿Cómo reacciono al enterarse de que su novia le engañaba con el Sr Chield?

-Si soy sicero, no me sento muy bien, mataria a ese hijo de puta con mis propias manos.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-¡Yo no he matado a nadie!

-Necesito que apunte el nombre de sus amigos en esta libreta para poder comprobar su coartada.

Le deje una libreta y un boli encima de la mesa para que empezara a escribir los nombres. Cuando termino la lista, un agente me trajo la trajo y luego se llevo a Mc-Carlinton a los calabozos.

Llame a todos las personas cuyos nombres estaban en la lista. Todos me decían lo mismo que Jonh estuvo toda la noche con ellos y que no le veían capaz de matar a nadie.

-Ryan, traeme a la amante de la víctima para hacerle unas preguntas.-dije yo medio frustrada por no encontrar nada nuevo

-Estoy en ello

Una hora después más o menos apareció Ryan con una chica Rubia, de estatura media, con ojos azules y ropa que parcia bastante cara. ¿De dónde habría sacado el dinero para comprarse ese abrigo que rondaba los 20000$?

-Señorita Jones, ¿Cuándo empezó su aventura con el señor Chield?

-Más o menos hace 7meses

-¿Qué le hizo su novio cuando se entero de que se estaba acostando con el señor Chield?

-Se puso a gritar como un loco y me dijo que si lo veía lo mataria

-¿Y lo mato?

-¿A que se refiere?

-Al señor Chield lo asesinaron el otro día y estamos buscando a su asesino…

-¡¿Está muerto?!

-Me temo que sá. Le acompaño en el sentimiento

-Mejor que este muerto.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que está mejor muerto. Me dijo hace 3 meses que iba a dejar a su mujer para estar conmigo y cuidar de nuestro bebe. Y hace 1 semana viene y me dice que ha cambiado de idea, que quiere demasiado a su mujer y a sus hijos para dejarlos ahora, que eran lo mejor que el tenia, y que yo solo era un entretenimiento y que le daba igual el bebe que crece dentro de mi.

-¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta?

-claro

-¿De dónde ha sacado el dinero para comprarse ese abrigo, tiene que valer mínimo unos 20000$?

-Sí, tiene razón vale 20000 $. Cuando me dijo que ya no quería dejar a su familia, le dije que si no me daba 50000$ se lo contaría todo a su mujer.

-¿Dónde estuvo el jueves de 1:15-2:50 a.m?

-En casa de mis padres.

-Esto es todo. Si necesitamos algo más la llamamos, gracias por su colaboración.

Cuando termine de hablar con la señorita Jones, me dirigi a Ryan

-Ryan, comprueba su coartada. ¿Por cierto donde esta Espo?

-No sé dónde está, solo me ha dicho que le cubriese un par de horas.

-Okey

La mañana se me había hecho eterna y decidi pedir comida china para comer.

Cuando termine de comer apareció Ryan.

-Hey, ya has comprobado la coartada.

-Si, pero sus padres dicen que a esas horas ya estaban dormidos, pero que cuando se han levantado esta mañana ella no estaba.

-Traemela aquí de nuevo, creo que aún no hemos acabado.

….

-Señorita Jones, nos mintió de donde estuvo, la madrugada del jueves, no estaba en casa de sus padres. ¿Dónde estaba realmente?

-Estaba ahogando mis penas en alcohol, en un bar de Brooklin con un tio.

-¿Recuerda su nombre?

-Leo Cantabria o algo así

-Iremos a comprobarlo, no se mueva de aquí.

….

-Hey Ryan, ¿Se confirma su coartada?

-Sí, le hemos llamado y nos ha dicho que hicieron algunas cosas que es mejor no contarlas…

-Por lo que ella no pudo ser…

-Hey Espo! –dijimos los dos a la vez

-¿Dónde te habias metido tio?

-Bueno, digamos que había quedado con alguien a comer.

-¿Y conocemos a ese alguien? –dije yo levantando las cejas

-No dire nada

-Eso es que sí. ¿Es Lanie?

-¿Lanie? ¡No! Lanie ya es agua pasada, he encontrado a una persona mejor.

Ryan y yo nos miramos con cara de complicidad. Queriamos saber quién podría ser la futura señora Esposito.

Cuando termine de poner en libertad a Lizzi Jones, me fui a la morgue donde me esperaba Lanie con nuevas pistas.

-Lanie, ¿Qué has encontrado?

-He encontrado un pelo en la camisa de la víctima.

-¿Sabes ya de quién es?

-Sí, es de…


	3. Chapter 3

-Dime Lanie, ¿de quién es?-dije yo con ansias de pillar a el asesino

-El ADN es de algún familiar de la víctima, no viene nombre supongo que no estará fichado pero si me traes una muestra de cualquier familiar, los comparare y te podre decir de quién es.

-Ok gracias Lanie.

-Bien y acuérdate, que cuando termine este caso tu y yo nos iremos de fiesta…

….

Nada más salir de la morgue, llame a los chicos para que pidieran la orden para las muestras de ADN. Quería terminar este caso ya, necesita irme de fiesta, soltarme el pelo, conocer a alguien…

-Hey, Espo, Lanie encontró un pelo en la camisa de la victima y dice que es de alguien de la familia. Necesito que pidas una orden para poder coger una muestra de ADN de cada familiar.

-Voy a ello.

-Por cierto Espo.

-Que

-¿Algún día te dignaras a decirnos con quien quedaste antes?

-…

-¿Espo, estas ahí?

Después de que Espo me colgara me fui a casa, ya era tarde y estaba cansada, necesitaba descansar para la noche de fiesta que me esperaba cuando terminaramos el caso.

Cuando llegue a cas deje mis llaves encima de la mesa del recibidor, y me dirigí a la cocina para ver que tenía por la nevera, la abrí y no me sorprendio nada verla vacia, nunca iba a la compra y si iba era porque mi padre venia a casa y tenia que cocinar algo. Después de haber estado un rato mirando la nevera decidí pedir comida Italiana. Pedí solo unos tallarines ya que no tenía mucha hambre. Ya había pasado media hora y aún no había llegado el repartidor, justo cuando iba a llamar para preguntarles donde estaba mi comida sonó el timbre.

-Ya era hora-dije yo

-Siento el retraso, había un atasco.

-Si claro-me dije a mi misma. Bueno y ¿cuanto es?

-3'50$

-Aquí tiene, quedese con el cambio

-Muchas gracias y que aproveche

Le cerre la puerta en las narices, no me apetecia socializar, lo único que necesitaba ahora era cenar e irme a dar una baño de espuma con un libro y una copa de vino. Me acababa de terminar los tallarines y deje el plato en el fregadero, después me fui al baño, llene la bañera y le puse mis sales de baño favoritas; de cereza. Me empecé a desnudar poco a poco, primero me quite los pantalones, luego la camiseta y por último la ropa interior, me meti en la bañera y cogí con una mano una copa de vino tinto y con otra el libro de "Tormenta mortal" de Richard Castle uno de mis escritores favoritos. Estuve 1 hora en la bañera más o menos hasta que se enfrio el agua.

Ya llevaba puesto mi pijama, bueno para ser más exactos una camiseta ancha de hombre, que era roja pero que de tanto lavarla se había quedado rosa.

Aún era pronto para irme a la cama así que me quede un rato viendo la tele, estaban echando la primera película de la guerra de las galaxias y la vi hasta el final, ¡Dios como me gustaba esa película! Cuando termino la peli me fui a dormir aunque me entraron ganas de verme toda la saga.

Estaba soñando y de repente empecé a oir un ruido muy extraño, era como un pipbiib-pipbiib-pipbiib. Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que era mi alarma, no me apetecia nada levantarme quería quedarme en casa sin hacer nada, pero me tenía que levantar, esa familia me necesitaba, necesitaban justicia, necesitaban saber quién mató a su marido/padre.

Otro día más, ya había llegado a la comisaria y estaba esperando que Lanie me llamara diciéndome que ya tenía los resultados.

Estaba medio dormida, de pie, delante de la pizarra blanca, revisando el caso en busca de alguna pista, pero nada, la única pista que nos servia era la del ADN y aún no habían resultados, me sente en mi silla y empecé a comer lacasitos que tenía en un bol encima de la mesa, cuándo me llego un mensaje, Lanie ya tenía los resultados y quería que fuera a la morgue.

….

-Hey Lanie, ¿con quién coincide el ADN?

-Con Vanessa Chield

-¿Vas de coña? ¿El ADN es de la hija?

-Si

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí, lo hemos comprobado 3 veces

-Gracias Lanie

Salí de la morgue y cogí mi móvil para llamar a Espo. Aún no me podía creer que fue la hija, tenía la típica pinta de niña buena, pero mirando lo bien esas que siempre iban de niñas buenas eran las peores…

-Espo, ya tenemos los resultados

-¿Y con quién coincide?

-Con Vanessa Chield, la hija, tráela a la comisaria a ver si confiesa

-Okey, estoy en ello.

Cuando termine de hablar con Espo volví a la comisaria y nada más salir del ascensor me encontré a Ryan, que iba corriendo hacia el ascensor.

-Hey, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-¡Jenny está en el ginecólogo, está de 3 meses, lo conseguimos vamos a tener un bebe! Voy a ser padre aún no me lo puedo creer…

-¡Felicidades! Y créetelo que dentro de 6 meses tendras a una pequeña personita en tus brazos

-Bueno me voy no me quiero perder la ecografía

Se le veía muy feliz, y la verdad es que me daba envidia, iba a ser padre. Yo también quería ser madre, ya estaba en la treintena, ¿pero cómo iba a ser madre sin tener pareja? Seguro que pasarían al menos 3 años para que yo fuera madre y la verdad es que no quería esperar tanto…

Me fui a hacer un café cuando apareció Espo con Vanessa, y su madre gritando por detrás.

-Pase por aquí por favor señora Chield, ahora se lo contaremos todo.

Entre en la sala de interrogatorios con Espo, donde Vanessa no esperaba, sentada y muy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Tú lo sabes bien

-Ya sabemos que le mataste tú, pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque él era un cerdo arrogante que nos trataba como quería y encima se acostaba con esa zorra.

-Haber explicalo todo, poco a poco.

-El me violaba desde que yo tenía 8 años y cuando se lo contaba a mi madre ella no me creía y para colmo me dejo embarazada y me dijo que si le contaba a mi madre que me dejo embarazada, me dijo mi vida sería un infierno, más de lo que es, y hace un par de meses me di cuenta de que empezó a hacerlo con mi hermana pequeña y no pude más; un día me dijo que iríamos a l cine los tres, el, Christine y yo. Pero no fuimos al cine nos llevo a un callejón muy oscuro, para abusar de nosotras, yo cogí una pistola que tenía mi abuelo en casa y le dispare, luego salimos corriendo y le dije a Christine que ya había pasado todo y que no tendríamos que volver a tener miedo de esa bestia, que ya estaba dónde se merecía, en el infierno.

-Escribe todo lo que nos acabas de contar a nosotros en esta libreta, intentaremos convencer al fiscal de que te baje la condena.

Salí de esa sala con Espo y fui al despacho de Gates para llevarle la libreta con la confesión de la chica y a preguntarle si le podía pedirle al fiscal que le rebajara la condena d años más o menos.

-Beckett he hablado con el fiscal y dice que acepta, pero que va a estar solo un año y medio y que podrá abortar si quiere.

Después de que me darán las buenas noticias para la chica, fui a hablar con su madre, que se había quedado muy preocupada. Termine de contárselo todo y se alegro de que su marido estuviera muerto y de que sus hijas estuvieran bien.

La mujer estaba muy agradecida que su niña pudiera abortar y de que solo fuera un año y medio al centro de menores y de que la pudieran visitar cuando quisiesen.

…...

Antes de irme a casa, pase por la morgue a recoger a Lanie. Cuando se subió al coche empezamos a hablar del caso hasta que llegamos a mi apartamento que fue entonces, cuando empezamos a hablar de que nos pondríamos.

-¿Qué te parece este vestido Lanie?

-Ese lo puedes tirar ya a la basura, es horrible, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te lo pusiste, en el baile de fin de curso?

-¿Y este?

-Buff no quita, quita, que ya te busco yo uno. Mira este es perfecto corto, negro, palabra de honor y con el pelo suelto, unos tacones negros y unos pendientes plata largos te quedara genial.

-Perfecto me gusta. ¿Y tú que te pondrás?

-Eso es sorpresa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento haberos aburrido con el capi anterior, pero quería resolver el crimen de una vez. Espero que este os guste más.**

-Dios Lanie, estas preciosa, me encanta ese vestido.

-¿Tú crees?, a mí me parece que me hace más gorda.

-¡Que va! Si te está perfecto, ¿no ves cómo se ajusta a tus curvas? Y esos tacones que llevas, ¡Dios son increíbles! ¿Me los dejaras algún día?

-Claro que te los dejo pero… ¿Crees que te vendrán?

-Eso seguro

-jajaja. Oki. ¿Bueno nos vamos ya? Que si nos vamos más tarde ya se habrán ido todos los chicos guapos.

-Venga vamos ya. ¿En mi coche, no?

-Si

Llegamos al Old Hunt y nos dirigimos a la barra para pedir algo, donde había un camarero que era muy guapo y muy simpático.

-¿Qué quieren estas preciosas damas?

-Pues yo un Gin Tonic ¿y tú Lanie?

-Yo creo que voy a pedir lo mismo.

-Vale, pues 2 Gin Tonic, por favor.

-Enseguida señoritas.-Dijo el camarero de una forma muy elegante.

-Muchas gracias.

Cuando nos dio nuestros Gin Tonics nos pasó su número para que quedáramos algún día, en el papelito ponía: Me habéis parecido encantadoras y vuestra voz, oh vuestra voz es increíble, llamarme. Firmado James.

Después de leer la nota fui a bailar un rato con un tipo rubio muy guapo por cierto, hasta que un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos azules me deslumbro con su mirada. Dios, pero que mirada, esos ojos de color azul intenso que no podía dejar de mirar, seguro que pensó que estaba loca, y de pensar eso me sonroje lo que hizo que él se fijara más en mi de lo que ya se había fijado, y entonces ocurrió, se acercó a mí y me pidió bailar con él. Yo no me pude resistir a ese hombre que me derretía con su mirada.

Empezamos a bailar y de repente sonó –In my veins- de Andrew Belle, dios como amaba esa canción. Tuvimos que bailar pegados y no quería que eso acabara nunca. Me encantaba esa sensación, la de sentirme protegida y que nada me pudiese pasar por que ese hombre me estaría protegiendo todo el tiempo, desde que murió mi madre no me había sentido jamás así; segura. Termino la canción y ese hombre cuyo nombre no sabía me arrastro al baño de señoras, pero al llegar y ver lo sucio que estaba le dije que mejor ir a mi casa. Salimos corriendo por la puerta de atrás, bastante, demasiado pedos y decidimos ir a casa andando, no me apetecía que me detuviesen por conducir borracha.

En el camino hacia mi casa, no podíamos parar de meternos mano y morrearnos metiéndonos la lengua hasta las tráqueas, pero un poco antes de llegar a casa pare y le pregunte cómo se llamaba, pero él solo me dijo que era el dueño del bar, eso me sirvió y fui sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta de mi apartamento. Al fin llegamos al apartamento, tenía ganas de sentirle dentro. Le señale mi cuarto y me dijo que se iría preparando, con lo que me dejo con ganas de más y fui a por mis esposas, para divertirnos un poco más.

* * *

El sol de la mañana entro por mi venta, dándome de pleno en la cara. Me desperté feliz y con frio, estire el brazo para abrazar al hombre que me hizo compañía esa noche, pero cuando fui a dejar caer el brazo no sentí nada, él no estaba, se había ido. Me hice unas preguntas a mí misma, había sido la mejor noche de mi vida y quería que volviese a ocurrir, ese hombre me hizo feliz de verdad, quería que se quedase junto a mí siempre, ¿Me habría enamorado? ¿Habría sido solo un entretenimiento de una noche para él, o habría significado algo más? ¿Él siente algo por mí como lo siento yo por él? ¿Nos volveríamos a ver?

Decidí levantarme de la cama e ir al baño a arreglarme, menos mal que hoy no iba a trabajar, porque con el pedo que me cogí ayer, tenía una resaca horrible, que me había provocado que no me acordase de nada de lo que paso ayer por la noche, tenía tal dolor de cabeza que no podía pensar nada, no me apetecía pensar ni mi nombre.

Entre en el baño y me mire en el espejo, tenía una pinta horrible, todo el maquillaje corrido, el pelo desordenado y totalmente revuelto, chupetones por todas partes y no poco notables, se veían bastante bien, demasiado bien diría yo. Después de mirarme al espejo me di una ducha, que tanto necesitaba, me dolía todo, sobretodo ahí abajo, no sé lo que haríamos esa noche pero no fue algo normalito, lo hicimos a lo bestia y como si no hubiese mañana. Dios ese tío era una máquina en la cama, me encantaba. La verdad es que no me importaría hacerlo con él todas las noches, si es que nos volvíamos a encontrar.

* * *

Eran las 9 de la mañana y me despertó una melodía que parecía venir de mi teléfono. Estire el brazo para poder coger mi móvil de la mesilla de noche.

-Si?- Dije yo con voz medio dormida y con los ojos cerrados

-Rick, soy Gina, acuérdate de que a las 9:45 tenemos una reunión con el periodista para el articulo, para promocionar tu nuevo libro.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué hora es?

-Las 9 de la mañana, te quiero en la puerta del edificio a las 9:40. ¿Entendido?

-Sí. Pero, ¿no lo podemos dejar para otro día? Es que he tenido una noche muy movidita y no estoy como para salir de casa.

-¡NO! Llevamos esperando esto meses, y no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad porque a ti te diese la gana acostarte con una furcia. Es más te quiero aquí a las 9:30. ¿OKEY?

-Está bien…- dije yo de mala leche.

-Nos vemos luego. No faltes. Chaitto

No tenía ganas de irme de aquella cama, quería quedarme con esa maravillosa mujer, que dormía como un angelito y que en la cama era una fiera. Vaya arañazos me había dejado en la espalda. Esa había sido la mejor noche de mi vida y ella sin duda la mejor mujer con la que había estado y estaría jamas.

Me levante de la cama y fui haciendo un tour por toda la casa buscando mi ropa. En el baño encontré mis calzoncillos, en el pasillo mis pantalones, en la cocina mis zapatos y por último en el salón encontré mi camisa, que estaba junto a su bolso. Tenía curiosidad de saber quién era, así que rebusque en su bolso, para coger su cartera pero en vez de eso encontré otra cosa, un identificador de la policía en el que ponía: _-Katherine Beckett inspectora de homicidios de la comisaria 12- _Después de leer eso me vestí y salí corriendo de allí sin hacer mucho ruido al cerrar la puerta. Iba a llegar tarde y Gina me iba a matar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí os dejo otro capi de mi fic espero que os guste. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero dentro de unos días empiezo los trimestrales y tengo que ir estudiando.**

Ya habían pasado seis meses, seis meses desde esa noche, esa magnífica y mágica noche. Estaba a punto de empezar el tercer trimestre del embarazo y parecía que iba a explotar. Llevaba meses sin tomar una gota de café y para colmo Gates no me dejaba salir de la comisaria. Todo el mundo se portaba genial conmigo:

Los chicos, me traían el almuerzo o la comida cuando estaba trabajando, me traían las medicinas cuando estaba mal… Y Lanie, no podía describir como se portaba Lanie conmigo, era increíble, venía a dormir a mi casa entre semana para cuidarme, los fines de semana me sacaba de casa para dar un paseo por Central Park, me acompañaba siempre al ginecólogo o al médico, íbamos juntas a comprar… ¡Si hasta me ayudo a elegir los muebles para la habitación del bebe! Todo el mundo se preocupaba por mí, hasta Gates, que en los primeros meses con las náuseas y todo, me acompañaba al baño para recogerme el pelo y preguntarme si estaba bien o si me encontraba mejor. Mi padre, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada, se emocionó tanto que se puso a llorar.

Estaba feliz de tener unos amigos que me ayudasen tanto, tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo junto a mí, pero me faltaba alguien, me faltaba él, el hombre con el que compartí la mejor noche de mi vida, parecería una tonta pero lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas, quería encontrarlo y que no se fuera de mi lado jamás, quería criar a nuestro bebe con él.

Hoy era viernes, el último día de la semana que me tocaba trabajar, ya que los fines de semana los tengo libres.

Serían las 2 de la tarde cuando me llamaron para ir al escenario de un crimen. Salí del edificio y di un par de pasos hasta llegar a mi coche, que estaba aparcado enfrente de la puerta. Llegue al escenario del crimen, un callejón que estaba detrás del Old Hunt, ese sitio me traía recuerdos de aquella noche, no podía dejar de pesar en el hasta que llego Espo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal estas hoy?

-Bien gracias. ¿Qué tenemos?

-Sophie Lewis, 22 años, vivía en Staten Island con su mejor amiga, trabajaba en el Old Hunt.

-¿Cómo murió?

-Asfixia, le agarraron del cuello hasta dejarla sin aire. Diría que su asesino es un varón de 1'80 aproximadamente.

-¿En qué te vasas?

-Por la fuerza en la que la estrangularon y las marcas que dejo.

-Vale, Espo, habla con el personal del bar, yo iré a hablar con el dueño. Ryan, contacta con su familia.

-Okey

Mientras Espo hablaba con los camareros, yo me dirigía al despacho del dueño del bar. Abrí la puerta firmemente, pero me quede helada cuando vi quien estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. No me lo podía creer, pensaba que cuando me dijo que era el dueño del bar iba de coña, reaccione rápidamente pero aun así creo que él se dio cuenta de quién era yo.

-Sr…

-Castle, Richard Castle.

-Muy bien Sr Castle, Soy la detective Kate Beckett y vengo a hacerle unas preguntas sobre el asesinato de Sophie Lewis, una de sus camareras.

-Ah sí, era una joven muy simpática, una latina lo suyo.

-¿Estaba actuando raro últimamente?

-Ahora que lo dice, sí. Iba con una gente muy rara siempre llegaba tarde a trabajar, me estaba replanteando despedirla.

-¿Puede describir a esa gente?

-Sí. Eran todos hombres vestidos con ropas rotas y con los ojos rojos. Por mí que eran unos porreros.

-¿Sabe si Sophie estaba metida en drogas?

-Que yo sepa no

-Vale gracias, si recuerda algo más llámeme.-Le dije yo extendiendo le una de mis tarjetas.

-Vale. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara.

-¿De cuánto está?

-De 6 meses.

-Y otra cosa. ¿Es mio?

Yo no conteste pero el silencio que hice respondió a su pregunta.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Sí, es tuyo. Pero lo dejo de ser cuando te marchaste.

-No me marche por que quisiese ¿sabes? Me habría gustado estar a tu lado en tu cama todo el día, pero tuve que ir a una reunión para mi próximo libro.

-¡¿Y porque no volviste o me dejaste una nota?! ¡Seguro que para ti yo solo fui un polvo de una noche!

-¿Porque no volví? Porque pensaba, que me echarías de tu casa.

-¿Mira sabes, que? Me voy, no quiero discutir más.

-Empecemos de cero, criemos a nuestro hijo/a juntos, no te vayas, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no quiero perderte una vez más.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Sí, lo digo de verdad. He estado 6 meses arrepintiéndome de haberme ido de tu casa, quiero estar contigo y no dejarte ir jamás.

-Tienes razón, nos tenemos que dar una oportunidad, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y quiero criar a nuestro hijo/a contigo.

-¿Te apetece quedar mañana para dar un paseo por Central Park?

-Vale.

-¿Es niño o niña?

-Pues…

Justo en el momento en el que le iba a decir el sexo apareció Ryan.

-Hey Beckett, ya hemos contactado con la familia de la víctima, van hacia la comisaria. ¿Vienes?

-Si claro, ahora voy.

-Rick, ¿Quieres venir esta noche a mi casa?

-Eso está hecho.

-Nos vemos allí.

Salí de aquella habitación con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y Lanie no dudo en pararme y hacerme unas preguntas.

-Yeyeye. ¿Por qué sales de esa habitación tan feliz, acaso ha confesado?

-No Lanie, mucho mejor no te lo vas a creer. Es el

-¿Él es el que se acostó contigo y se fue? ¡Es ese hijo de puta!, déjame entrar ahi para dejarle las cosas claras.

-¡NO! Él me ha pedido disculpas y me ha dicho que quiere criar a nuestro hijo conmigo, y… que quiere que empecemos una relación.

-¡Qué bien chica! Pero yo no me fiaría mucho de él.

-Lanie, ¿Te importaría no dormir en casa esta noche?

-Tranquila os dejare a solas. Pero esta vez usar protección, no vayáis a hacer gemelos.

-¡Lanie!

-Vale vale.

Termine de hablar con Lanie y fui a la comisaria para hablar con los familiares de la víctima. Todos decían lo mismo. _'Porque ella si era una buena chica' 'Quien la ha matado' 'Detener a ese hijo de puta' 'No estaba saliendo con nadie' 'Hacia tiempo que no la veían'…_ Al fin termine de hablar con todos y mire el reloj, eran las 8 de la tarde y tenía que volver a casa para prepararlo todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, ¿espero que os guste!**

Ya eran las 9 y Rick estaría al caer, aún no me lo creía, ¿Esto estaba pasando de verdad? El hombre de mi vida había vuelto para quedarse conmigo. Era la mujer más feliz del mundo sin comparación.

Ya estaba lista, me acababa de terminar de maquillar cuando llamo a la puerta, fui a abrir, y ahí estaba tan elegante.

-Hola, pasa pasa.

-Kate, estas preciosa.

-Muchas gracias-dije yo sonrojada.-La verdad es que no sabía que ponerme porque con esta barriga no me cabe nada.

-Pues elegiste muy bien.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir a cenar?

-He pensado ir al Q3 dicen que es muy buen sitio para comer.

-¿En el Q3? Pero si es imposible conseguir mesa allí.

-Bueno es que conozco a un tio, que conoce a un tio que conoce al Chef.

-Aja. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

-Cuando usted quiera.

Salimos de mi pequeño apartamento y nos dirigimos hacia su coche. No muy discreto la verdad, vaya Ferrari que tenía, como se notaba que era un escritor de éxito.

Cuando llegamos me tuvo que ayudar al salir, ya que mi barriga ejercía una fuerza de gravedad tan grande sobre mí, que yo no me podía levantar. Me puse roja después de salir del coche, que vergüenza había pasado en ese momento. Entramos al restaurante y fuimos hasta la recepción para que nos dieran nuestra mesa.

Cuando empezamos a ir hacia nuestra mesa, la gente nos empezó a mirar, no sé si mirarían a Castle, porque era famoso o a mí por ir por él y estar en mi estado. Al fin llegamos a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos, empezamos a hablar de nuestras cosas y de que nos había pasado en estos 6 meses, estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que al fin llego el camarero.

-¿Que quieren tomar?

-Pues yo tomare la especialidad de la casa.

-Muy bien ¿y de beber?

-De beber tomaremos agua

-¿Y usted?

-Pues yo tomare una ensalada y de beber agua.

-Muy bien, ahora mismo se lo traen.

-Rick no tendrías que haber hecho esto por mí.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de pedir agua para beber, podrías haber tomado vino, que yo no pueda tomar no significa que tu no puedas tomar.

-Ya bueno pero, estamos los dos en esto y hasta que tu no puedas beber, yo tampoco beberé.

-Jo, muchas gracias enserio, por estar ahí, eres un hombre increíble, y te quiero Rick.

-Yo también te quiero Kate, y no me gustaría nada perderte.

Nos trajeron la comida y empezamos a comer, terminamos nuestros platos y pedimos el postre, yo pedí un brownie de chocolate y helado de vainilla y él se pidió un trozo de tarta de queso con arándanos. Mientras íbamos comiendo nos íbamos cogiendo cucharadas uno del plato del otro hasta que al final nos terminamos el postre y empezamos a tomar uno mejor y más dulce, nuestros labios.

Decidimos ir volver a casa andando para bajar la comida y así tener más tiempo para hablar.

El cielo estaba precioso esa noche, dejaba ver muchas estrellas, y la luna, la luna estaba increíble, era noche de luna llena y estaba más grande que nunca. Estábamos caminando y de repente sentí algo dentro de mi y me frene en seco.

-¿Qué te pasa Kate, te encuentras mal?

-No, no es eso mira, ven, toca.-le dije yo señalando a mi barriga. ¡Me está dando pataditas! dije yo toda emocionada.

-¡Es verdad! Que fuerza tiene, ¿será niño?

-Puede, no sé.

-¿Sabes el sexo?

-Sí, claro que lo sé.

-¿Entonces es niño?

-Mejor te lo digo más tarde así te quedaras con más ganas.-dije yo con voz juguetona.

-Jo, no venga va dimelo.

-Prometo decírtelo antes de un mes.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Rick, si vamos a tener a este bebe juntos, lo mejor será que nos vayamos a vivir juntos, ¿no crees?

-Si pero, ¿vendrías tú?

-A mi me da igual con tal de estar juntos. Pero me tendría que mudar antes de que naciese nuestra hija

-Que te pare… un momento ¿has dicho hija? ¿Es una niña?

-Si

-¡Otra niña que bien!

-¿Otra?

-mmm… si, es que tengo una hija de 16 años.

-¿Crees que le caeré bien?

-Le encantaras, ya verás. Seremos una familia.

Llegamos a casa, nos pusimos más cómodos, nos metimos en la cama y empezamos a hablar de la mudanza.

-Kate, que te parece mañana.

-¿Mañana? Me parece un poco anticipado, ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón.

-A parte mañana no puedo, tengo ginecólogo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro. Me encantaría.

-¿La semana que viene te viene bien Rick?

-Perfecto, pero ¿mañana por la noche vendrías a mi casa a cenar y así de paso te presento a mi familia?

-Vale.

-¿Y qué vas a querer cenar? Porque yo hago unos spaguettis a la carbonara para morirse, a todo el mundo le encantan.

-Me parece una buena idea

-Rick.

-¿Qué pasa, te encuentras mal?

-No, no estoy bien pero es que llevo mucho tiempo sin…

-¿Sin qué?

-Sin hacerlo y tengo muchas ganas

-Pero Kate, el bebe…

-No tranquilo, la doctora dijo que puedo hacerlo sin problemas.

-Pues en ese caso…


End file.
